Last Christmas
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Based on the popular Christmas song...things didn't go over so well last year, what will Christmas bring this year?


**A/N Yup, another Christmas story with a Christmas song title. What can I say except for that I love the holidays and these ideas keep popping into my head when I hear the songs lol. **

After the hostess takes my coat and hangs it up, I make my rounds through the house seeking my boyfriend Logan. We were invited to the Christmas party, but he had to work late tonight so we weren't able to come together. He's supposed to meet me here; I'm not sure what time though, and being that I have no place to keep my phone, I left it in my car. I sip a glass of champagne and talk to the owner and several other people, all the while my eyes are constantly searching for Logan. A familiar face sees me from across the room and catches my eye. Bryan wiggles his fingers in a wave, and I just not my head back at him in acknowledgement. Wow I'm surprised he still recognizes me, we haven't spoken in nearly a year. I turn my head away with a bad taste in my mouth.

Last year Bryan and I were dating after he went through a bad break-up and I somehow ended up catching feelings for him. I hadn't intentionally planned on it, but he always seemed to know the right things to say to get whatever he wanted from me and as he is one of the most successful and handsome people in our law firm, it was easy to grow smitten with him in a short period of time. Needless to say I fell way too hard way too fast and as a Christmas gift for him, I spent a nice chunk of my savings on buying him a Rolex watch. It wasn't hard for him to finagle me into his king sized bed that night with his charm and after that I foolishly told him that I loved him. He didn't respond, which I didn't get offended by because I know it's harder for men to admit their feelings. I figured that in time he would confess his feelings for me. But oh how wrong I was when the next morning his ex came ringing the doorbell, begging him to come back to her. As a shoulder for him to cry on and someone to pass the time with for the past month, I was quickly forgotten as he ran back to her arms.

An arm circling my waist pulls me back to the present. "Hey babe", Logan tells me in his raspy voice.

"Hi", I say back and give him a quick squeeze. "Glad you could finally make it."

"I'm sorry for being late", he rubs his thumbs lightly over my hipbone and looks down at my body. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"No worries, but thanks", I take a drink from the flute and skim my eyes over his own form, dressed gorgeously in a black suit. "You are looking quite handsome yourself there, stud", I return the sentiment.

Logan's mouth turns up to one side in his one of a kind smile, giving his dimples an appearance, in turn causing my heart to skip a beat like it always does. "Did I miss much?"

"Nope, not really. I just got here a bit ago."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

I shake my head. "I ate before I came but there are a few tables lined up in the dining room filled with food if you are", I suggest.

"Not a chance", Logan steps forward and takes my hand in his. "I haven't seen my lovely girlfriend in two whole days and I have an overwhelming need to hold her in my arms for a while. Dance with me?"

I nod my head and feel the familiar flutter in my belly as I follow him to the dancefloor. What can I say, Logan and I have been together for a bit over six months now and I still react to him like that. He seems to genuinely care and he's always been there for me the couple of times I've needed it, and he's never pressured me about anything or tried to push me. Logan is just a perfect gentleman. When we reach the dancefloor he pulls me into his arms and I wrap mine around the back of his neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne. When I'm with Logan I feel like I can do anything, he makes me feel like I've never felt before.

We sway together, falling into the rhythm of the holiday song and I get lost in Logan while we dance. One of his hands rubs up and down my back and after a few minutes I lean back to smile up at him, I just love looking at his face. He grins back then cups my face and bends his head down, as if he's going to kiss me but I jerk back a bit. "Logan, we're in a public place", I tell him over the music.

"So?", his eyes are twinkling devilishly.

"So, some people might not appreciate us sucking face in the middle of a party", I retort.

"They can just turn the other cheek then, huh?", Logan chuckles and pulls me until even air can't fit between our pressed bodies.

I roll my eyes but his lips are only inches away now, and they're so plump and luscious, and it's Christmas Eve, and I have no willpower left to say no, and besides I can kiss my man if I want to. With one hand I tug his head down until our lips are touching, and brush mine over his this way and then that, and move way with my eyes still closed.

When I open them, Bryan is standing next to Logan with his hand on his shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?", he asks.

"Yeah, su-", Logan starts to answer and takes a step back, but I hold onto him tightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I say politely as I can, while forcing a fake smile and move back into the comfort of Logan's arms.

Bryan stands in place frozen, with his mouth gaped open and Logan looks at me questioningly. I put my arms on his chest and utter, "I don't want to dance with anyone else. Just you, Logan." I see no need in telling him about my past, after all it was just an infatuation that pales in comparison to the real relationship that Logan and I have.

His face softens and he leans down so his lips are at my ear. "I love you."

I almost gasp because this is the first time either one of us has said those three very powerful, emotion-filled words. I tip my head back to see his face. "I love you, too", I tell Logan with the biggest possible smile spreading across my face.

His arms fall from my sides and he stops dancing, moving his hand to his pocket and pulling something out. My eyes travel to his closed hand between our bodies and he opens it, revealing a silver chain with a key dangling from it. "What?", I speak in confusion.

"Well I was gonna wait until tomorrow since it's Christmas, but I just couldn't wait. It's a key to my house, I want you to move in with me."

"What? Why?", my brain is stuttering to understand.

Logan laughs and continues. "Because I love you and I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up with you every morning. I'm not scared of bed-head or morning breath, I'll gladly take it on if it means your lovely face is the first thing I'll see when I wake up."

I can't help the giggle that slips out, or the hot liquid welling up in my eyes. "Yes, Logan. I will move in with you", I answer.

He grabs my face and kisses me, and I don't care about anything else, especially not last Christmas. Pssshh, I totally lucked out this Christmas!


End file.
